Developments
by Ejunkiet
Summary: Without any warning or reason, her life was taken and changed, leaving her in a position that depended on the whims of a demon. The resulting developments of this abrupt change of situation, however, were something neither of them could have expected. (ongoing, found in its entirety on Dokuga)
1. Introductions

_**Developments**_

**AN/ **Welcome to my first experimental outlet into the wonderful CU of the Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing. This began as a short serial of dokuga contest entries, which _grew_. I hope you enjoy the ride~(It's about time I posted this here. This is _older_, and will probably be one of the lasts posts on this account.)

**Another take on the search for the Shikon Jewel**

**Summary: **Kagome finds herself a victim of a change of situation of the worst kind.

* * *

**Entreaties.**

The view from the back of a youkai – even if he was only half – had never failed to lighten her heart, inexplicably elevating her mood. The beautiful scenery of this clean, newly born landscape, (free of tar and concrete and fumes) elicited the same tight thrill in her chest - regardless of situation, regardless of boundaries and short time constraints – and as the breeze filled her face, for just a moment, she'd forget everything.

With a muffled growl and trembling, straining muscles, dirty, bare feet sank deep in a crouch back into the earth, wavering as the balance of weight readjusted to a new direction and in a flash of sparking youki, Inuyasha had flung the two of them as far away from their previous location as he could carry them. Kagomes hands tightened their clinging grip around Inuyashas neck; her breath finding her throat and emptying her chest in a quiet rush as her dazed mind struggled with this situation. _A battle?_

"_I have you_, Kagome!" _Inuyasha_. Inuyashas voice had a desperate edge to it as the vivid golden gaze caught hers over the red slip of his shoulder, pain sharpening the snarls curling around his words. "Just, what ever you do- _don't let go_."

"It is not you whom I wish to entreat, half-breed."

The roiling waves of power had swamped them before Inuyasha had made his next step, an echoing flare of power pulsing from her wrists in a burst she couldn't control, narrowly followed by another whip of light - _honing the attacks_. The realisation hit her as the quiet snick of the blade released Tetsusaiga, springing, _humming_ from it's containment. Another crackle of energy swept them, her own newly discovered power flaring in response as inuyasha crashed back into the earth, sending a feral growl ripping from his chest. His muscles quivered - _he was hurt? _She barely had a chance to gather her thoughts before the dark, deadly energy was rushing to meet them, impossibly matching Inuyashas speed, and the clatter of metal against metal clashed against the air, shoving them both backwards. The flash of silver twisted through the darkness, melting into the shadows between the stumps of tree lining the battered clearing.

"Give up, human."

Another flare of pink erupted around them, her hands shaking as the surge of energy left her, taking her strength with was no way she could keep this up.

Closing her eyes, she pushed from Inuyashas grip, just as the blur of white appeared before them, and warm, thick coils of fur wound around her, tearing Inuyashas clothes from her hands.

She felt the opposing rise in energy from Inuyasha, as the bloody half-demon streaked towards her, hand outstretched – before the image had blurred and she was face to face with the long, arrogant features of the half brother. A darker golden flickered down across her features, slim nostrils flaring slightly, before the deep, growling snarls echoed across the space: "Sesshoumaru- she's human -_this makes no fucking sense-!"_

"Join me, or I will kill my brother."

Her expression strained with the exhaustion of her power, the pink flares weakening into a dull eyes rose to his, questioning, searching the gleaming golden irises, stained silver by the moonlight. First he had tried to kill her, now this. Then again, when had she _had_ a choice, since she had stumbled a scarce month ago into this wilderness?

Her eyes settled on the torn-up, quivering form of her _Inuyasha, _the dried blooding blending his features into his father's scarlet garments. That settled it, simply.

"Yes."

-xo-

**Gravity**

He seemed to be waiting for her to speak, his perceived calm at complete juxtapose to the roiling mass of power that tingled on the fringes of her senses.

She found her voice, the frigid air of the _atmosphere_ quivering her lip, and with quiet, confused effort, Kagome managed out his name.

"Se... Sesshoumaru."

"You will assist me."

"In what?"

"Searching."

"For what?"

"For what my brother seeks."

The stress on the words, implying a quiet finality, did nothing for her bewildered confusion_ – _and she found herself blurting her final question.

_"Why do you need me?"_

His eyes turned to regard her quietly with an intensity she quite couldn't catch - when he appeared before her, skin brushing against hers delicately before it rested at the side of her throat. Her sharp intake of breath caused his skin to collide against hers, her first physical contact with youkai, and instead of the flurry of pink sparks exploding on foreign contact, her eyes connected with his.

The next moment passed in quiet, tense silence, as his hand tightened minutely, until she could feel the graze of claws against her skin. The gold in his eyes shifted, darkening, before his hand left as suddenly as it had appeared, and she blinked into the emptiness of the black sky. After another heart beat had passed, she could breathe again, and her knees suddenly like water, she slumped onto the strange cloud that held them aloft.

Unbidden, from the recesses of her mind, that small voice she always tried to ignore slipped into her conscious._ I guess that answered your question._

_-xo-_

**Sleeping habits**

While Kagome attempted to maintain her perception of this man, even she had her limits. As - with a flash of white and a series of intricate movements, the fur that had trapped her (practically enslaved her to him, really) folded neatly in on itself, forming a small warm enclosed 'nook' - really, it was useless trying to remain firm on the issue. This whole situation - there were no restraints apart from those of their 'agreement' – and she couldn't help her blurted insistence.

"Just what are you hoping to gain from this arrangement?"

The silence of the past few days had tested her limits, more of her emotion leaking into her words than she had intended- and his eyes flashed to hers, narrowing, his exasperation matched hers.

_"Sleep."_

_-xo-_

**Daybreak**

A comforting, unexpected sensation welcomed Kagome as she stumbled into wakefulness with the burst of sunrise, dazzled eyes just catching the first golden beams as they crested the bleak grey of dawn, beautiful as they scattered across the yellow stained sky.

_Safety_.

The aura of contentment was welcoming and comforting after the dreadfully cold and bitter weather that threatened her on the outskirts of her central heat, and curling tighter into her stomach, Kagome couldn't help the small, happy groan of contentment that her decision to take up her hosts offer had delivered such pleasant results.

Eyes flickered shut, melting limbs quivering slightly as she wrapped herself tighter into the delicious heat, despite her earlier- understandable, mind – restraint, she just couldn't find the will within her to hate the clingy fur-thing face pressed into it, inhaling the earthy, slightly pet smell that reminded her so much of her cat – and _Souta_ – that it was as if she was sleeping at home again. Her eyes heated, the speed of her breaths coming a tad faster than before, as Kagome found herself fighting against the sudden onrush of emotion at that simple detail – and she was grateful for the warm, fluffy strands of furry mokomoko that hid her tears – the _strange_, warm body, that seemed almost to possess a will, swaying her in a slow movement that lulled her back to sleep.

In contemplative silence, Sesshoumaru watched the small, diminutive stirrings of the human woman within his fur, where their circumstance – his claim - enforced her close proximity, as her small body wrapped around his true form. After a moment that seemed to settle her, he let his gaze slide to where the woman had rested, and the silent dampness stained his fur. The nature of this claim was a strange one. Despite his hope of acquirement of a tool against his half-beast brother, these _strange_ obligations had been unprecedented, and as of yet, Sesshoumaru had no response to this silent plea.

-xo-

**Interlude: slip-up**

She was just at the point of waking, when she mentioned the taiyoukai's brother. It had slipped from her lips, a slip of her tongue as intoxicated by the safety of sleep and warmth - so alike the mornings when she would wake up and find her new, boisterous companion had cuddled close during the night, chasing away the cold. She had not realised that it had been said aloud, until the low, masculine murmur had replied, the tone archly stiff.

"Miko. You will forget the hanyou."

There was _emotion_ in his voice - as clear as the confusion in hers, as the taiyoukai's low tenory continued mildly to the air beside her ear: _"hanyou'_s pose no threat."

Dazedly she tried back-pedalling, blinking through the haze of sleep to _focus_ on this development. Her thoughts fumbling over themselves, before, belligerently, Kagome finally managed a:_"what?"_

His eyes -when had he become so close?- settled calmly on hers.

"You will attend only to _me_."

His gaze bore into hers, patient, intensity unwavering as the underlying message within the statement reached her.

_"Against Inuyasha?_"

She breathed the words, her breath catching in her throat as her gaze searched his, wavering at the lack of _anything _within them to confirm her worse fear. Her hands inched up towards her neck, instinctively grasping for the little glass bottle that hung against her skin - _surely, he wouldn't want _them_? _He had never shown any interest in the shards before. His eyes glanced down to where her hands lay, and her grip tightened.

She hadn't agreed to this. _Actually, _the pertinent whisper in the recesses of her mind reminded her, _you did. You agreed to anything and everything when he came at you - _for you_ - and now its time to reap the consequences._


	2. Ongoing developments

Notes: I've been ill, but I've had this up since the beginning of this oneshot round, waiting to be finished. This provides some well-needed _substance_ to this little excursion of theirs, but the rest of the developments (HA, SEE WHAT I DID THERE? 8'D) will have to wait until the next oneshot...! *u*

* * *

_**Excursions**_

In all fairness, when she thought about it, it would never hurt to _try_. It had been nearly an hour – if she could reckon correctly, which she supposed _she couldn't_ as she never was any good at algebra - since her tall, ominous white shadow of a companion had faded into the gap between the trees encircling there chosen 'sleeping' area for the night. The bite of the cold has irritated her as she had held her breath and waited, the air chilling the skim of her nose and chin, until she had been positive she _utterly_ couldn't wait anymore.

Her breath huffed out uncertainly in a white puff of steam ahead of her as she edged past the lifeless fringe of fur that draped across her, her small frame trembling slightly as she finally found her feet and faced the trees, eyes moving immediately to the shadows.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, the pulse throbbing up to her head.

There was no sort of response, at all, to her movement; the depths inside as still as if frozen like what remained of the vegetation around them – and she was nearly, _nearly_ positive that there was nothing else out there. Her steps nudged forward tentatively, edging around the dirty edges of her practically empty pack - she almost laughed aloud at the thought. Really, Kagome, if you had could be able to know that, you wouldn't have gotten yourself into this mess in the first place.

She was cold (the rations in her pack could only last so long), she was hungry, and as her jii-chan had taught her, when life dishes you lemons… make lemonade. She had been kidnapped enough times, really, that if she did nothing, anyway, Inuyasha would kill her.

So here she was. Kagome. 'Little Miko'. Escaping.

Well, she couldn't really even call it escape either, the persistent thought in the back of her head nudged her, as she wasn't bound or guarded or… anything. Her foot landed with a particularly large snap, from the unfortunate placing of a dead branch, rapping angrily in a large snap through the trees, but Kagome was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice.

It was half a breath later before the rapid movement of a white blur split the air in two, and she had to truly wonder at her escaping abilities if three steps out of the clearing was all it took to alert her captor to her intentions.

Wary eyes turned uneasily to the tall taiyoukai – before widening abruptly as they took in the glistening scene of blood and gore. It was in almost wonder as she turned to face him fully, and her heart skidding in her chest, she had to admit that somehow, even covered in blood, he remained startlingly beautiful.

"By your agreement, you bound yourself to me, stronger than any blood oath. You are _Mine_, and you will fulfil your obligation. Is that clear, little miko?"

A blood-striped corpse accompanied the softly spoken words, dropping to the forest floor with a soft thump, the gleaming set of gaping fangs not failing to catch her notice. Neither did the feral, yet distinctive feline aggression, which she recognised as a beautiful, dangerous, _Chinese _Tiger.

-xo-

The lure of the hunt had been a lapse in judgement – but, as his gaze swept over the diminutive form of the woman, _thinner_ than he had thought, the strain of their last week of travel baring themselves awkwardly across her body, at the same time, it had put forward the opportunity for some important discussion.

The anger simmered at the fringes of his claws, but he restrained himself, dark eyes tracing the line of revealing curves to covered ankles. He didn't know what she needed, and she didn't hunt.

His lack of information on his charge, despite her _persistent _questions attempting to divulge him of things she did not need to know, was becoming obviously apparent. This would need attending to. Provided, he amended, the amber in his gaze sharpening as they assessed the tension in her stance, the woman didn't flee, as if she was _prey_ again. He had never made a habit of eating humans, but that didn't mean others wouldn't follow the inclination.

His gaze turned to rest contemplatively on his discarded attire. The fervour of his hunt simmering softly in his veins caused the youkai within the fur to pulse, awakening in a flurry of furry movement. With the temptation this woman provided, to keep her _alive _could take supervision.

From what had transpired here, more than that of the past few weeks, Kagome came to the conclusion that this situation was as continually _strange_ as it was _frustrating_.

With the red stain of blood stark against white silk, an abrupt conclusion had been thrust on her - that the demon fended for himself – sending thoughts whirling back into a mess.

For a Lord of his standing, his lack of attendance, or attendees (_human, _in particular) proved this situation as at odds with his _normal_, which begged the question that he _would not_ answer.

Wrapped up within her own increasing sense of confusion, the stressed woman hadn't noticed the patient approach of the youkai until the damned fur of the mokomoko surrounded her, tugging her gently.

Unbalanced and caught unawares, she was unresisting as her little trip/escape attempt ended with more questions than answers.

-xo-

The blend of air that accompanied their rapid ascent into the sky, unannounced and abrupt in a globe of sparkling light, had a sobering effect, although for all intents and purposes, Kagome would reason that it's main purpose lay elsewhere. This true purpose, therefore, she was grateful for, even as her teeth clicked together awkwardly with cold.

It made the scent of blood that suffocated the air slightly more bearable.

Softly shaking with the stress that preyed her mind, and _refusing_ to think about the state of her stomach, she gathered her strength to focus on the blood-stained carcass that had undertaken the dramatic rise into the night with them.

One glance into the heavy gaze of the taiyoukai before her silenced any comment she may have made, a shiver echoing down her spine.

Despite his lack of animosity before now, she couldn't stop the twinge of fear that played within her heart. Somehow, it wasn't so hard to imagine that blood being_ hers_.

-xo-

The light tenor of his voice smoothly broke the cool of the night, forceful, and broaching no space for argument.

"You will sit."

Startled, at being so entirely out of _herdepth_, she acquiesced quickly, eyes never quite leaving the taller stature in front of her. Under his boring stare, she made do, _despite_ the fact it was rather awkward, making herself as comfortable as she could be whilst suspended midair by a shawl of _fluff_.

Reluctantly, wary, tired eyes met the golden eyes of her companion – before the complacency dropped, brows furrowing, as they sharpened at his expression. She could _swear_ there was a trace of amusement there. He was _laughing_ at her?

Her anger flared, her lips itching to flare back in one of Inuyasha famous _snarls_. _Of course_ he would be arrogant enough to find enjoyment in a situation where she was so distinctly _uncomfortable_. His voice interrupted her thoughts, drawing her attention back to him once more - nothing of his eyes revealed he even realised what he was showing – before the exact meaning of his words hit her. "We must talk."

The light within her demeanour brightened unmistakably, a modicum of hope flaring in her eyes for the first time in days, as her lips tumbled over themselves to reply. "Yes?"

"Your habits. Diet. Nutrition. _Needs._" The last word was softly emphasized as it rolled off his tongue, as if the very man was disgusted by the need to use it. "This knowledge has not been worth consideration until now."

With a soft whisper of expensive silk, the white form of the taiyoukai dropped silently to her level, until the golden intensity of his gaze drew closer, guarded expression carefully analysing, the light warmth of his body heat mingling with hers. With the easily-read emotions the woman so simply displayed, the intensity in the gaze softened, and he welcomed the prediction that this first meeting would be brief. "You will provide explanation."

"My habits…?" The woman's response was tentative at first, widened eyes gazing at him with some kind of wonder. With a delicate swallow, the dazed brown focused, skimming across the planes of his face as if looking for answers to an unspoken question, before it finally rested on his gaze once more.

"My habits. _My_ habits." Kagome's voice rose significantly in volume with each repeated phrase, her latent powers evidently mixing with her emotions in a flurry of pink, _painful_ sparks. Unrelenting in his grip, the demon's gaze narrowed, the fact this woman was ignorant of her response becoming more apparent with the directionless, meaningless display of power.

"_Miko_."

"Why haven't you at least attempted to speak to me before now?" Her control over her voice and tone had abandoned her over a week ago, and honestly, Kagome couldn't find the heart within her to care at her laxing self-restraint. Her anger only grew at his stoic response, posture calm and controlled, showing her up in such a way that sent her blood _broiling_, and something within her broke. "Demon! What the hell were you thinking?-"

"None of what you have broached upon before has been worthy of reply." His reply was curt, cutting off the words before they left her parted lips. Warning weighed down his words heavily; yet seemingly futilely, as the woman seemed to be ignoring it completely, the bright indignation growing in the woman's delicate features. Aggravated, his light tenor broke in again, attempting to stem this surge of emotion before it got out of hand. "You will stop this behaviour-"

Her retort broke through his sharply, pitch dropping to mock his, as she was _beyond_ _caring_ if she was _petty_. "_No_. Since when does _this_ _one_ answer to you-"

Her words died on her tongue as her gaze had turned angrily back to his only to find the proximity of the golden gaze _too close_, a dangerous wave of youki rushed in warning over her senses.

The resulting ferocity of her body's response hit them both by surprise. She could think of nothing else than to _get away from him_, and in a shock of response, a burst of bright, fuchsia sparks rocketing from her palms, the small woman flew backwards.

The force of the power broke his loosened hold on her restraints, a low rumbling growl slipping through carefully maintained composure as a wave of youkai shot forward, racing futilely against the bundle of purity fueled woman. A short gasp voiced her growing alarm, and she managed to glance at him, eyes pleading in an almost _apology_, before she tumbled backwards into the air.

-xo-

The cold air hit her lungs a second before she registered the fact she was falling.

Forcing her eyes open, ignoring the sting, she barely caught the white blur of the taiyoukai distant above her, the dark smudge of the sheath of his sword streaking darkly with the image, before her impromptu journey ended as abruptly as it had began.

The force of her momentum caused her breath to escape her in short, painful rush. Despite the pain, that seemed to originate from _everywhere_, she focused on her lungs. Her vision went hazy as she could barely draw breath, and in a cynical twist, she made a concession to fate: for all purposes, her life was a joke.

It was a dizzying fall and an even abrupter end, and pained, numb, she was hopeless as the darkness claimed her, making her its own. Her vision faded, along with the remnants of vertigo, and then the pain came.

Twisting, until she could believe it was the _darkness_ that coiled pain seemingly everywhere, transmitting like a virus from her head_ to_ her limbs, her _bones_. Using the pain as an anchor, fighting to keep ahold of consciousness that twirled at the edge of her grasp, like the vertigo pulling her stomach and mind, her mind centered on the one thought that pierced through the mess: she did not want to die.

The fear of the statement seemed to flood through her veins, faster than the pain, tears rising to her eyes.

"Do not be afraid, Kagome."

The taste of iron-tainted dust and wet fur accompanied the softly spoken words, although she couldn't say she would ever be able to define either taste. They were enough, bringing forth swimming memories of old swords, and the hot breath, that she could never quite escape.

Heat overflowed onto her cheeks in self-conscious pity, but honestly she couldn't give a _fuck, _as Inuyasha would say. If her last impression on the world would be like this, she would prefer it_,_ over the other option.

This demon's assessment of her was wrong. She had never been afraid of death. She was afraid of what it would cost her.

With weakening energy, she could feel cool fingertips tracing lightly over skin, skimming the surface but never quite touching, observant, and it was so obvious, she should have known that escape was a pointless adventure.

_He will keep me until he is done._

Vivid gold met her gaze, held it with keen, glowing intensity, a flare of anxiety beating past the lethargic weights that were dragging her mind into darkness, and her last thought was that - somehow - he'd seen the thought, and had known, and agreed.

_His._

Letting her eyes flicker shut with the last of her energy, she abandoned her thoughts in favour of the darkness.

_Ningen. _His pride hissed, spitting the word, coiling around it in furious, angry torment. _A ningen miko, of all creatures._

This_ ningen miko_ had _defied _this Sesshoumaru.

Using her own fragile mortality to her advantage, with those small, delicate hands, she had used a _power_ that had caught him by surprise; and in that moment attempted to regain control of her life. A fury roiled just beneath his skin, baying at his control and longing for his claws to _slash through her arrogance_ and _be done with it_. His pride stated that her underestimation of him was insult.

However. The brushes of the fingertips grew softer, skin meeting skin as they mapped the extent of her face, before the palm rested against her cheek. The sensation was both familiar and unique; the taiyoukai's gaze grew intent on the delicate, strained features as they went lax. Tenseiga hummed, pulsing its heart beat, and with a smart clack, unsheathed, slashing the chains of the death collectors that snaked the soul of the miko.

With a cry, the wispy forms of the ghouls faded, as did the pale pallor of her skin, rosy light flickering back into her cheeks as life returned. His form leaned closer, eyes scanning the pale slopes of skin until they found life flaring beneath the skin, blood fluttering in a jagged pulse at her neck. "Miko. You have your agreement to fill."

-xo-

A sharp intake of air brought her back to the present.

Blinking, it was a moment, two, before she could recognise the dark, glittering expanse of sky that astronomers at the University of Tokyo prayed for. It was a moment more, before her mind wondered idly why she did not feel as in pain as she should be.

The memories hit her like a flood. _Alive. His._

_Alive_. Her eyes had flickered shut, and with a struggle, she forced them back open, burning heat searing at the corners of her eyes as she struggled to keep her breaths steady, failing miserably. _Alive. _She had died. Oh kami. Oh Kami, _no_. Her parents, her family - she had promised herself she would go back to them, to say good bye at least before they reached Naraku, so that they'd know what had happened to her, and why. The idea of leaving them as it was - _she had fought with Souta, hadn't she? Kami, kami -_ the tears broke through her restraint, slipping down her cheeks. Her eyes squeezed shut, her family flickering up from her memory, and a choked sob left her. She had almost lost them. _Oh kami, _Kagome, _how could you be so_ _stupid._

There was a soft touch at her cheek, brushing the side of the trail of wet, bringing her from her thoughts. After a pause, it withdrew, and her eyes opened to the brilliant sky, darkened partially by a silhouette. Her eyes shut again, and she took a breath, clearing her thoughts before she opened them again. Her tears dried on her cheeks as the sharp features slid into focus, hovering close, hair slipping from behind to splay in a silver halo that was brilliant against the night sky.

His gaze was patient, calmly observing as she tried to speak, and failed, her breath whispering from her dry throat.

His expression, for the first time, hid nothing; the reserve gone from his expression, the spite and distaste removed, and this change in him was startling, the harder planes of his face somehow appearing softer. The even gold of his gaze caught hers, closing the gap between them until there was no more then a few inches between his silken hair and her skin.

He considered the woman, and the life that had returned to her. The hours had passed, leaving his temperament cooler, and the interest at the differences that were becoming more and more apparent within this woman. Tenseiga pulsed at his hip, as if in response to his reminder of her revival. More difficult and time extensive than Rin, the incomplete fragments of this humans soul had ached to leave her body, a battle he hadn't expected. With the spiritual strength of Tenseiga, he had contained it, and as with a sigh, her body fell into exhaustion, the strength within her soul resurfaced to the forefront of his mind.

This girl's hidden strength, only been revealed now, was another mystery. Her usefulness would stretch farther than she would have hoped.

Fighting to find the breath within her, _here,_ her soft voice broke the quiet air. "S...Sesshoumaru."

A small smile curved the edge of his lips, before his hand outstretched to hers, hooking her fingers through his. Trepidation coiled her stomachs in knots, reminiscent of some half-remembered thought_, _that she couldn't recall clearly. There was something incredibly possessive about this, contrasting so completely with the time where he wouldn't even touch her _hand_. Everything about this was unnatural.

Her heart was thumping within the confines of her chest as his touch skimmed down her arms, cold fingers twitching uncertainly. Raising her hand lightly, his fingers pressed against hers until the palms met. The gentle heat of his body radiated against hers, as his arms opened, enveloping her entirely into his grasp and scent, his words deadly soft against her side.

"Woman, you will forget the hanyou."


	3. Advances

**AN**/ the story continues.

* * *

**Lopsided**

Gentle steam misted the air of this new landscape, the surrounding greenery growing sparse with the receding tree line. Unable to move quite yet, and the Taiyoukai impartial to wasting time - although she had no idea just _where_ he had been taking them - Kagome watched the changes from her lopsided view, draped like a human rug over his arms. They couldn't have been walking long, yet everything had changed.

In more ways then one.

Her heart gave a lurch, and with a shaky breath, Kagome's eyes closed. _Different. _At the ripe age of eighteen, she had _died_. The reality of the dangers of the feudal times had not escaped her before, but she had at least expected to go among her friends. With her friends. Her eyes pricked behind their lids, and she swallowed the small lump that rose in her throat. Instead of.. well, _him_.

It was with a jolt and startled shock that Kagome slipped clumsily away from painful thoughts, as warm breath crested the nape of her neck, soft lips cresting the shell of her ear.

Her intake of breath was sharp and indignant when teeth closed, nipping her lightly, a soft abrasion flicking against her skin, before his touch was gone as abruptly as it had appeared.

The long, rocking motion of his gait stopped, the securing grip around her knees and shoulders loosening, and starting, not-quite-awake, her eyes caught his stare, long and bland, and not directed her. Her attention followed his focus, and settled on their destination with a jolt. Surprise flickered in her chest, accompanied by a small flare of comforting warmth._ A hot spring._

-xo-

"Awaken."

Tired, bloodshot eyes blinked open, barely managing to focus on the dim outline of the man. Dusk had fallen since they had settled here, and kept awake by certain painful memories, she had settled on spending it watching the steam. Without noticing, she had lulled into a stupor, and eyelashes now heavy, they fluttered awkwardly towards him, finding difficulty in catching his gaze. Her response seemed almost ironic: "I'm awake."

"Kagome_._" Quiet claw tips touched against her collarbone softly, gliding smoothly across her throat before his grasp around her chin inclining her head upwards. "If you attempt an attack again, it will be your last."

Understanding cut across her lethargy, bringing to mind with sharp triumph the pink flare that she had thought, _thought_ she had seen before the fall. An attack? The nature of her powers had always been unpredictable, but she had never expected it to _manifest_. Could she purify from a distance`?

A smile twitched onto her face, the first image to mind considering a double whammy solution to Inuyasha's punishment and Miroku's masochism – before the pain of the associated memories closed down that line of thought.

A cool, guiding touch on her face returned her from her thoughts, the hard gaze of the stare that the man directed at her feeling _distinctly_ nonplussed. The apparent lack of amusement was echoed in the light tone of his call of her name, without honorific and all. _"Kagome."_

"My reiki has never responded that way before, Se-Sesshoumaru-san."

His expression indicated he knew as such, and that was not what he had meant. Exasperated, tired eyes implored the stoic lord to make the point he had been trying to impress with little success, and with the tightening of pale skin around his eyes, subtly changing the angle of scarlet markings, his thoughts on this were less than pleased. Tension thickened the air (or maybe it was the steam), her panted breaths feeling heavier than before.

Just as Kagome had decided to regret her decision to challenge him – _again_, her mind interjected - she was surprised, the smooth tenor cutting through the rising tension easily. "Your powers are not to be used for this purpose. You should save your strength."

"Then what _are_ my powers to be used for?"

"The shikon no tama shards."

"But that makes no sense?"

"Neither do your abilities."

Her brow falling sharply, indignant consternation rose within her as, to her stupefaction, he said nothing else. Eyes narrowing in disbelief, her mouth hung open limply, speechless and unable to say anything else as her eyes followed his movements towards the hot spring. An elegant hand raised to follow the line of his armor to the ties at the shoulder, and as his fingers undid the clasp, her exasperation waned in acknowledgement of his refusal to elaborate. Forcing her focus back onto herself, she glanced down at the dirt-and-blood streaked clothing she had been wearing for the past weeks, considering her options as she pushed away her rile at the rude dismissal. This man didn't talk much, as he had made perfectly obvious, but, like their conversation the other day, he did seem to be taking more notice of her needs. A small smile made it's way onto her face, before with a shake of raven hair, she pushed all other thoughts away, focusing on what she could be doing _now_.

At the rustle of productive movement, a dark eye glanced back, approval gleaning the gaze at her quiet acquiescence. The change of behaviour was well received, and noted, and the dark eye had slid away before the slip of her clothes reached the floor, and the woman sank with a sigh into the water.

-xo-

The first item to hit the ground was the long sash of fluff that warmed his neck, and for that, Kagome was grateful. She didn't think she could bare the smell of wet fur ever, _ever_ again. Quick to follow with a heavy clunk, were the collar guards of his armour, the ring of the metal circling around to the barely visible chest guard, laid to rest peacefully against the grass.

It was the rustle of silk, soft and tantalisingly slow, that alerted Kagome to the fact he wasn't just removing '_a_ _few'_ items of clothing.

Red flushed her cheeks as her mind leapt, inevitably, to the conclusion of this little show. _He wouldn't._ Wide eyes flicked away immediately, casting around for something, anything, to focus on apart from the stripping (striped, her memory interjected helpfully) man before her. Settling eventually on a nice mossy stone, she made a harried bid towards it. The paddled movements were clumsy, sudden tiredness preying her with ill-conceived timing, and she flopped to an awkward stop. "This, Sesshoumaru, was not the best plan you could have come up with."

"-Sama." At her ill-tempered dead pan, his smooth tenor patient as he obliged her an elaboration: "You will use the correct honorific, Kagome…chan."

She may be exhausted, but the indignity was not lost on her. Indignant, half-forgotten pride rose up in her. "I… I'm not Rin, Shesshoumaru."

With a choked gasp and a whoosh of air, Kagome's feet swept from beneath her, and she dunked into the water with a loud splash. Gasping to the surface, her eyes fell on the gleam of amusement that quirked his smooth lips, the gentler expression relaxing the hard lines of his face into something more… handsome.

She flushed abruptly at the thought, dunking hurriedly back into the spring. She had no time to entertain such thoughts. Although, as her eyes slid unerringly back to the glimpses of rigid muscle that glistened between strands of silver as he ducked to rinse his hair. The tantalising ripples of muscle sent a shiver down her back as a lazy claw reached up with a fistful of hair, sending a short gasp of air into her - he _had_ chosen to make himself naked in front of her. The thought wheedled at her reserve, playfully convincing. Surely, as he had refused to hide his actions, he was inviting her to peek?

Ears burnt with self-conscious anxiety, her fingers tightened on her mossy rock, clinging to her perch for dear life.

-xo-

Darkness in a clearing, a small haven blessing the curling grasp of gnarled wood. It was peaceful, so peaceful, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this calm. A deep happiness blossoming within her at this happy scene, Kagome sprang forward without a seconds thought, bare feet sinking into grass just as sweet under her feet as she had imagined it to be.

She couldn't remember why she felt the need to be in this clearing, but with startling clarity, she knew she was happy for it. Happy for the sun, for the beautiful flowers, for the pale form lounging in the center, coveted by beauty even as scarlet blood streaked the naked length of his torso.

With a smile bright with the sun, Kagome changed the amble of her steps towards him. _This_ was her task. Kneeling neatly under the lazy watch of complacent gold, containing no hostility even now, as her attention flitted around the innards of compartments of her first aid kit, guestimating largely at the extent of his wounds, or rather, the extent he'd let her help. Fingers wrapped triumphantly on the gauze, she fixed her gaze confidently back on her patient. As her eyes glanced over his, her brow raised, waiting, gleeful mock impatience threatening to break into a smile on her features.

'Your consent?'

Softly, the long, silver strands of his hair brushed across the back of her hands, pale skin gleaming along his beautiful long neck as he inclined graciously. The tenor was warm and bemused from under the bowed head.

'Proceed.'

-xo-

With a sharp sound that seemed to stretch for a long breath, Kagome exhaled in an explosion of air, shooting upright, heart beating a sharp rhythm in her chest as her ragged breaths punctuated the air. Hand steadying her racing heart, her eyes flew to the cowl of pure-white fur around her shoulders, following the trail of fur to where it disappeared into steam of the spring, the smell of wet animal thick in the air. Sensing when she wanted him seemed to be one of her companions many talents – the calm silence of the night sent an almost palpable relief through her. For the first night that she knew, she was alone.

A tremor ran down to her fingers, breaking up into a shaken hiss as she stuffed them hurriedly into her clothes. Thank _god_.

A breeze stirred air warmed by the spring swirled around her resting place, which wasn't, she now noted with a tired quirk of a brow, where she remembered falling asleep. Hazily, enticed by the warmth, the last images of her dream swam back into a focus; the outstretched hand, gleaming claws white in moonlight. The dream was vivid with it's details, down to the livid scarlet streaking his wrists, to the dwarfing size of her hand laid comfortably in his.

Heavily, her sigh drowned her thoughts; her head burrowing into her arms until she had burrowed firmly into the cradle of hers arms. The fatigue that had plagued her these last couple days since her deat- since her _return_, her mind preferred, had made it hard for her to be awake for more than a few short hours at a time, before sleep claimed her once more.

The cold fingers of the wind clutched at her clothes, clawing at her warmth in uncomfortable similarity to the wave of _nothingness _that she had descended into only a few short days before, and with a shudder, she pulled her mind back to the subject of her awakening: dreams.

Her frown increased, puckering her brow, recongition dawning that maybe this wasn't _really _a better topic. The dream left her... out of sorts, and uncomfortable, with its _strangeness_. _She didn't like it. _

On top of that, apparently, herthoughts couldn't seem to pick apart dream from reality either; and with a sigh of frustration, she pushed her face into her fingers.

_Kagome, you are in _tatters_._

Embracing her tiredness, she closed her eyes again, settling back into the folds of fur. Trembling, she easily feel the edge of consciousness, comforting and tempting, narrowly missing the first vibration of sound until it was closer, sending the hairs rising along the back of her neck. With a shiver, her eyes shot open, breath catching her throat. _Danger._

Nothing appeared to have _moved._ The air was still, the peace of the night unbroken - but there was a _rustling_, softly, on the edge of her senses, not a sound. _Something else. _Taking a breath, she focused inward, eyelids slipping shut. Somehow, she recognized this, although it had been longer than usual since she had felt this feeling. Small teeth closed over the delicate skin of their upper lip in thought. _It was -_

The breath catching in her throat, her eyes flew open, catching a glimmer of movement in the long trunks skirting the pool. A second later, the pale figure revealed itself, unpausing as it swept past the pool, and before she could right herself, stopped in front of her, dark eyes glimmering.

After minute of silence, his light tenor broke across, soft amusement in his tone. "You aren't asleep."

Her response was hushed, cautious gaze flicking up to his. "You have a shard of the shikon jewel?"

In a soft sweep of silk, he moved forward again, coming to a stop at the edge of the tree line. Turning slightly, his mokomoko dropped in a rustle of fur, creating an improvised seat, before he sat, eyes gleaming through the darkness. His voice had lost his amusement with his next low murmur.

"Come here."

There was a gleam of scarlet, her eyes glancing to a gore splattered sleeve, and ignoring the sudden reminiscent image that hit her, she followed him slowly. When she was near, his golden gaze flitted upwards, catching hers in a long look, before with a rustle of movement, the sleeve of his clothing slipped to his elbow, the shard gleaming between pale fingers.

Wordlessly, his other hand slipped forward to grasp hers, lowering the shard with slow precision onto her palm.

After the pink flare of purity died down, his grip dropped, slipping the shard back from sight into his sleeve, before turning back to her. Her eyes were steady and watchful, and his brow arched, the taiyoukai watching her face in turn, golden eyes gleaming as they flitted across her petite features. _She was completely oblivious_.

Shifting minutely, his fluid motion of his prior action continued, reaching forward until he grasped her sleeve. Caught unawares, she fell with him, landing unceremoniously in his lap.

Heart skipping a frantic rhythm, confused eyes immediately shot back up to his, revealing to him the signs of exhaustion that she herself seemed unaware of just yet. Soft, sputtered words broke the silence. "_Just_... what..."

Energy leaving her, the small woman's form crumpled, sinking slowly onto his shoulder, as she fell into resurrection-induced darkness. Dark eyes watched the dark crest of her head for a few seconds, before they closed as well, and Sesshoumaru lowered himself to rest against the trunk. "Sleep, Kagome-chan."

-xo-

Dark strands of hair tangled uncomfortably between her fingers as her eyes stared persistently, awake, at the ceiling, Kagome finally threw herself to side with a small huff of frustrated exasperation. Her fingers wrapped around the thick, fluffy stem of fur _thing _that wrapped insistently around her waist, curling close to her despite her efforts to move away from it the past few nights. It's closeness brought a heat that was _stifling_; steadily, but surely, suffocating her.

With a soft sigh, the fur shawl was shoved to the side viciously. _She_ _needed_ _out_.

In a series of deft movements, (involving a shimmy, two small hops, and one embarrassing moment where she was _sure _she would fall over), she took her first unhindered breath of the night air, eyes closing gratefully at the cool caress of the breeze. Taking another careful step, she padded softly to the pool, a small smile twisting her lips as her toes met the water.

Standing there, the stone cool under her the soles of her feet, water cresting around her ankles, eyes focused on the ripples that disrupted the crystal surface, she let the mass of her thoughts that she had avoided finally catch up to her, messily tumbling through her mind. The fear that had been preying at the back of her mind since the last lingering glimmer of his gaze had turned from her flared, spiking a chill deep into her chest until it reached her heart. _He had wanted her, because he had wanted the shards. _She didn't know what she would do with that.

A shiver ran along her arms, sending her hands smoothing down her cold skin comfortingly, a smile breaking on her lips despite herself at how nice it was that it was _clean_. _Here at least was a small mercy._

_"...Wait._"

Her bottom lip slipping between her teeth, poised half-in and half-out of the water, the small form of the woman paused, eyes narrowing slowly as Kagome thought's centred on the half-formed memory .

She had fallen asleep – stupidly, dangerously - in the steamy, bubbling warmth of the hot spring_._ She hadn't had a chance to bathe.

_When did she get_ so _clean_?

Inexpressible fury welled, impotently in her chest, as the fiery gaze shot narrowly to the pale figure _reposing_ calmly opposite her on the other side of the pool, thoughts catching immediately on to the sequence of events that must have led to this.

_That_ _dog._

-xo-

"Why are you awake?"

Head rising from her seated position on the pool bank, dark eyes glanced startled to the matching golden gleam circling closer along the curve of the bank. Feet dipped in the water, her stance instinctively stiffened in response to the predatory glean of the advance, eying him warily through the mist.

"I have a lot on my mind."

The long loping pace slowed to a stop, what she could discern of his face considering her. "Do you require something?"

"Some wiggle room." Confusion flared with a strange gleam in his eyes, steps moving a pace closer in silent observation, and breaking into a half-smile at his incomprehension, she amended quietly: "space."

Evenly, his strides took him past the pool, pausing alongside the pool. Tilting her head back, she caught his silhouette, stark against the lightening sky, expression solemn as it observed the water. Without thinking about it, her whisper broke the silence.

"_What are you thinking about?"_

His gaze met hers for a moment, before glancing back to the horizon. The smooth calm of his expression was unchanged as his eyes slowly took in the breadth of the landscape, his response quiet a moment later.

"Dawn."


	4. Moot-point

**Trinket**

Something important goes missing.

**AN/** This won first place for 'Trinket' on Dokuga contest...

* * *

**Predator**

A soft whisper of fur tickled against her cheek, waking softly into the dim light of dawn on the verge of a sneeze. Bright eyes dimmed by sleep glanced bloodshot to the movement that brushed her cheek again - glaring impudently at the crest of white fur. _That damned fur boa_.

Sitting up slowly, Kagome blinked slowly at the slow lap of water that crested in ripples inches from her face, which was alarmingly close to the bank. Blinking stupidly back down to the fur, she recognized with a start that ugly smell of wet dog, the realization of what had happened dawning on her with uncomfortable futility.

_She had fallen asleep in the spring again._

Crawling from the snug grip of the fur, she snuck a quick glance to the vague outline across from her, one leg hitched up to brace his body where a sleeve hung empty. After a moment where her eyes adjusted, she rocked forward to her feet, pausing and glancing back to calm figure. There was no movement.

Kagome had never trusted her luck, and biting her lip, her hands clenching in reaction to her nerves, she _knew _it would be a mistake to pray it wouldn't fail her now – but with a shiver, she knew was willing to take the risk. She needed a _bath._ Keeping narrow eyes on him, her hands slipped beneath the hem of her shirt – it was too hot to sleep in pajamas, and that skirt proved even more of an annoyance in _sleep-_ until she had brought the fabric quickly over her head, stripping down until she was standing in naught but her well-worn underwear and her 'necklace', the few collected shards jingling against her breastbone.

Breathing out a small '_right'_, she grabbed the small vial to prevent the shards from rattling – then, taking a moment's pause, brought it up to eye-level, eying the shards. The small crystals glinted in the dim light, innocuous and innocent, despite the fact there was _no _light to cause such a reaction. Such tiny, _desirable _things.

Abruptly shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts away from her. It was late, and it wouldn't do to be thinking of such painful things now. Taking a breath, she gave another cautious look to her companion, her gaze sidling across the slumbering man opposite with barely concealed suspicion, before she finally turned her back.

Petite nose wrinkling as she sniffed her bare arm, catching a healthy waft of the _stink _sleeping with that thing seemed to attach to her skin, she eased back into the warm water of the spring, sinking until warmth lapped soothingly at her chin.

A frown creased her brow as dark eyes surveyed the man before her, on the verge of making a decision that could possibly close the tentative link she had opened with him. Sinking further into the water, the warmth nipped at her as she bit her tongue, eyes sliding in vague distraction to his sleeping form. His apparent lapse of guard was misleading, as she could easily spy the glimmering steel unsheathed on his lap, but her foolish mind couldn't seem to help its diversions. Her pulse fluttering in her wrist, her eyes followed the peaceful lines of his features, at rest and somehow fiercely beautiful in sleep.

Like, a skittish thought reminded her, the predator he was.

Turning back towards the comforting waters of the pool, enjoying the dim light of early dawn, her head rested back until it met the hard breach of the bank, strangely warm with the rising sun-

Eyes widened in alarm, the line of her back straightened immediately, as warm hands came close in around her, their light pressure caging her arms. A gasp caught in her throat. _This couldn't be-_

Cool fingers pressed lightly against her lower back, trailing upwards to hook under the slip of material that was her sports bra.

Turning sharply, the woman hand lashing in a wide arc, the daiyoukai caught her bare-handed attack within an easy clawed hand, golden gaze blazing, the glitter of some sort of emotion she couldn't identify sending a shiver through her with its intensity.

Forcing herself to meet his gaze, despite her hitching breath, her eyes flashed as she fought the words through her nerves. Her captured hand trembling, she brought the other one up resolutely, pushing against his –bare, her mind noted with an hysterical giggle- chest. _"What are you doing?"_

"I was to take care of your needs." One hand remaining, the other left to circle her neck, leaving trails of cooling water and, somehow sensitive to his touch, burning skin, the feather like touches creating a physical reaction. "And I will fulfill that obligation."

His hands moved down further, the pressure of his fingertips even, and the distance in his eyes and the complete impartiality of his touch twisting steel coils in her stomach- it was disgusting. Finding her breath, somehow more difficult than she anticipated, her voice sharpened. "Let go of me."

Hovering, the heat of his skin burning hers beneath it as his hand moved to rest against her hip. There was a pause, before the hairs on the back of her neck rose, and his breath crested her ear. Heart fluttering, she jolted, a flush flooding her features severely as the actions only served to push her back into him more - and with a subtle tightening of his fingers, he brought her closer as his words breathed over her ear. "Most humans appear to be more _active_ in this aspect than most."

The implied scorn in his words did not miss her. Turning sharply, regardless of the nearly-absolute risk he presented, she broke away from his hold, shoulders stiff as she retreated back to the opposite bank. Shaking, her words bit viciously over her shoulder, shaking despite her false bravado.

"Sesshoumaru, not all humans are like your _concubines_."

Catching hold of the tenuous line of rocks that marked the shallow pools outer limits, her fingers gripped them tightly, unwilling to leave the water and lose what little calm she had manged to scramble ahold of, while trembling with an anger and fear that mixed into an hysterical desire to giggle. Sending a glance back, her surprise at his distant stare paused her momentarily, and taking advantage of the lull, the daiyoukai's comment was light. "I only referred to the houshi and the taija."

The blink was slow as a rock skimmed his ear narrowly, landing with a small splash that just caught the edge of the neatly folded hakama on the bank. The lithe form across from him quivered with emotion, the anger flaring brightly in dark eyes, and the show was impressive. "You are not quite... Human, are you?" His musing was low, eyes following her wet progress, and the sway of her hips hugged tightly by her wet clothes. Kagome's brow twitched at the comment, but she largely ignored it in favor of the exhaustion that dragged at her eyelids. In fact, a small whisper mumbled tiredly when she was on the verge of dropping off; maybe, this was what he needed to accept her.

She did not miss the weight of her little vial until, sure the demon was gone, she had curled back up for sleep, and her fingers clutched at the bare chain around her neck.

-xo-

**Concessions**

The pace was set with the rise of the dawn, and the next few hours passed in a silence that was uncustomary for the both of them. Ruthless and unforgiving, it allowed little breath for conversation, or to even ask where they were going, and wrapped in her thoughts that left her heart skidding within her chest, she honestly felt she had no reason to change that. _Blood._ Jewel shards. Purified, and stolen. Waking up with fingers curled against her bare neck, and realizing the extent of her betrayal the night before had left her with a bitter taste in her throat that sank to join the growing burden of guilt that weighed on her chest.

The only words to come that morning had been to declare their motives, his deep voice softened lightly by sleep, although the change was nearly imperceptible: "We leave."

She, having been awake for less than half an hour and managed nothing more than to fight the lethargy to relieve herself, had turned sharply, stiffened in preparation to protest – before a roll of unrestrained energy crested her bended form with unrelenting strength. One glance into darkened eyes, gleaming through the trees where he had moved to announce the route, sent the trilling of nerves that were quick to pull up memories of the night before. _Think, Kagome. _Her jaw clicked shut, and pausing only to snag the tattered strap of her bag and splash a handful of water on her face, she had joined him.

Her feet, careless as always in the undergrowth, were useless after their weeklong break, hampering her progress and littering the air with intermingled exclamations and hissed curses. Otherwise, the forest presented a muted green-dappled silence, Occasionally, though, the weight of his gaze would glance across her, and there were times when she would turn her head to catch a glimmer of ruthless gold, before the other man would turn abruptly and disappear through the trees ahead.

The sun was had just toppled past its peak when the pace suddenly halved, sending her focus sliding back to the present, and the scent of ripening fruit. Somewhere a few miles back, the thinning forest had stopped being a forest altogether, and turned into an _orchard, _the darkening apples signaling the end of a bitter-cold spring and the return of summer. A smile creased her lips as she reached forward to brush the blush of the closest apple, and she was completely unaware of her watchers attention until a large hand brushed over her shoulder, plucking the fruit lightly by the stem.

"Eat. These are my lands, you may partake of them what you wish."

The fruit was lowered to her fingers, hovering until her hands enclosed it. Her eyes didn't leave his retreating back, following the sway of silver strands as she reveled in the small shock. As his pace continued without further hesitation, she fell into step behind him, bringing the apple to her lips and enjoying the smoothness of the rosy skin. Her impression of her position in this mans presence -let alone his lands - were so off the mark, she didn't know where on earth that left her.

* * *

**AN/** this is all, so far. More SessKag can be found at my Dokuga account, 'ejunkie'. Anything I've written recently can be found under 'ejunkiet', on Ao3. It's been a good run!


End file.
